


Not Your Average Nightmare Pt. 3

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff I guess, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Enoch, Punishment, Sadistic Enoch, Scared Horace, Stitches, Submissive Horace, inappropriate use of bottles, poor Horace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part three of Not Your Average Nightmare





	Not Your Average Nightmare Pt. 3

Sewing up the injuries on Horace’s back proved to be a pleasant experience. The blond boy was mostly quiet throughout the process, he made a few noises here and there, whimpers, little squeaks and gasps, all absolutely precious to Enoch. The dead-riser finished stitching him up and turned him around for a gentle kiss. With that, he helped Horace up and carefully redressed him.  
But before releasing him back upstairs, he grabbed the older boy’s shoulders and leaned closer to him;

“I expect you back tonight; and remember,” he growled, sending a frightened shiver down the dreamers spine,  
“If you tell anyone about tonight... I’ll cut out your tongue, and feed it to you. Understood?”

Horace shrunk back, took a shaky breath and nodded. Met by Enoch’s disapproving glare, his body started to tremble. He cried out when the younger boy yanked him up by his hair.

“Use. Your. Words”

“I-I-“ The clairvoyant shook with silent sobs. “-I understand Enoch”

Enoch rubbed the shaking boy’s sore back and helped him up the basement stairs.

Horace’s day went as it usually did, except for the hovering fear of returning to the basement that night. To his dismay, the day was over before he knew it. Staring up at the ceiling in his dark bedroom, Horace nervously wondered what Enoch was going to do to him tonight. He waited until the house was quiet and got out of his warm bed. 

He swallowed back tears as he walked to Enoch’s bedroom. The door was open this time, he walked in to find Enoch organizing tools on his table. The younger boy turned around and gave Horace a once over before pining him against a wall. He slipped his hands under the blond’s silken shirt and pulled it over his head. Enoch lead Horace over to the bed, snapping at him to lay down. 

He watched the necromancer pick up a cloth from his array of tools Horace jerked his head back when Enoch tried to cover his eyes with it. The other boy clicked his tongue disapprovingly and blindfolded him. He felt rope around his arms and legs, the cold air of the basement on his bare chest. He could her Enoch picking something from the table. 

Horace gasped when something extremely cold was pressed against his sensitive neck. Enoch dragged the ice cold bottle down the bound boy’s body, he got the most reactions running across his collarbones, his neck and the hardening buds on his chest.

He left soft kisses where the cold bottle had been, ignoring Horace’s hysterical begging for him to stop. After some time, his bawling and squirming got terribly annoying, plus the bottle was warming up. Enoch got of the bed to retrieve another cloth to act as a gag and a colder bottle. He watched his new toy’s chest quickly rise and fall with each breath. 

He delighted in Horace’s muffled moan when he was securing the gag. He once again dragged the bottle across his exposed chest, but this time, when he got to his hips, he slowly dragged his pajama pants down. Enoch smirked when he noticed that this time, Horace didn’t even bother with any underwear. 

The younger boy grabbed the whimpering boy’s flaccid member, and rubbed his thumb around the tip. Horace blushed and gasped at the burst of pleasure, he felt himself growing hard. His mind was clouded with euphoria, that is, until he felt a horrible wet cold against his hole, then something hard and freezing pressing into him. Enoch pushed the cold bottle in and listened to Horace’s lovely muffled cries for help. No one could hear him, poor thing. He thrust the bottle in and out of his pet. Soon enough, the cries faded into soft, pleasured moans and Horace rocked back on the the bottle. Enoch took this as an invitation to push it deeper. The thicker part stung, and the older boy started to whine pitifully. Enoch hit something inside him that had his body going rigid and him seeing stars. Horace screamed through the gag, pleasure overwhelming him, he came hard tugging on the ropes that bound him to the bed. 

Enoch tsked and started removing the gag and blindfold, Horace’s tear stained face looked up at him with misty eyes, pupils blown with lust. He looked so vulnerable, Enoch almost felt bad for what he was about to do, he gave the blue eyed boy a soft kiss to make himself feel better. Horace moaned into the kiss, him body still sensitive. When his arms and legs were untied Enoch flipped him onto his stomach and pat his behind. Walking back to his tools, he picked up a ruler and sat back on the bed.

He explained to Horace that he came without permission, he struggled, and he yelled so much he had to gag him, so now he was going to get punished. His bottom lip trembled and he buried his head into one of Enoch’s pillows. The prophetic dreamer squealed when the ruler made contact with his bare flesh. It was music to Enoch’s ears. He continued to bring the ruler down on him, his skin blistered and grew bright red. He only stopped when he drew blood, as he was hopping to have more fun with Horace the next night. When he finished punishing his pet, he lay next to him and pulled the blankets over them both. He drew Horace into a tight embrace and kissed him tenderly. Whispering comforting words and sweet nothings until they both drifted off.


End file.
